Iucon
Iucon is the southern most Continent in Hilthone, the smallest by area and highest in population density. Iucon is home to three kingdoms which compete with each other for supremacy in all things. The Kingdoms are so internally involved with each other that they have very little political motivation outside of their own internal issues. Most external trade is with Hustonium and the Alar, and all of the Kingdoms in Iucon are very multi-cultural with their own traditions. Iucon's geography is relatively Arid, water is a constant source of strife between the kingdoms. There are two large freshwater lakes on Iucon, and few rivers. The Lidel Dynasty has no source of fresh water and over the years relied heavily on trade and magical sources of water. The Lidel Dynasty The Eastern Most continent of Lidel is a Nation plagued by major problems, one being that the Kingdom itself has no source of Fresh water and is essentially a massive Desert and salt plane. The Capitol city of Lidel is a massive metropolis on the North coast bordering the Blue Waste. It deals heavily with trade in the Alar, specifically with Behill as the golden city has gold, ore and hardwood to sell. Lidel’s buildings are almost completely built of stone, the climate is Hot and dry in the day and cool at night. The Lidelese have a very rich culture in the Arts, most Lidelese have some background in the Arts be it music, literature or visual arts etc. For the last 4 years there has been an incredibly tense cold war between Lidel and the other kingdoms with the rising cost of fresh water shipments to Lidel being inflated. The Dynasty has very few sources of fresh water, and what sources they have are mostly kept for the wealthy while the surfs have to have their water imported from elsewhere. Some, those of the highest influence have the ability to magically create water for themselves through some innovations. Lidel Dynasty is a kingdom with no official state religion, all are welcome. The Dynasty is also well armed and maintains the King’s standing army, one of the more impressive military forces in the world. The Dynasty also has a considerable Naval force which they have used in the past to blockade the other Kingdoms on Iucon. The Demographics of the kingdom are diverse, there are Humans Elves and Dwarves who live in Lidel although the largest population demographic is Human who seem to tolerate the heat of the Desert better then the other races. There is also a very well represented Lizardfolk community who have their own settlements in the desert regions. Halflings, Gnomes and Monstrous races can all be found. The Stitledge Empire Central on Icoun and on the south coast of the southern Ocean is the much smaller Empire of Stithledge. Ruled by an Emperor of 4 generations the Stithledge empire ruled by a Half Elven Emperor or Empress. The Kingdom is mostly made up from Half Elven blood as generations ago after the Catalyst a political union was made between surviving Humans and Elves to create the Empire. While Small, the Empire is economically strong with the Open Sea to provide plentiful fresh water. The climate is considerably cooler then Lidel, with the southern most tip having very difficult winters recently. The Capitol City of Thunderrock sits upon a cliff face with the roar of the ocean under its walls. The City is said to be impenetrable by any Army. It is the site of the pre-catalyst city of Stormhaven. Stithledge is the weakest of the three empires however its natural fortifications mean that it is very difficult to make any real impact militaristically. Currently the tensions between Stithledge and the other kingdoms is a great sign of concern for the Empress, who feels war could begin at any time. The Kingdom of Elora Elora was the first Kingdom founded in Iucon and is in fact the only kingdom that survived the ravaging of the Catalyst from a political point. The Kingdom retained many of it’s traditions however has no written history of anything before the sundering of the world. With the population devastated a new Dynasty was established after the sun returned to Hithlone and Elora re-established itself in the new world. Elora is a land with a harmonious society, equality between races and genders. All are welcome, none are turned away however, Elora does not look far past it’s borders as it has it’s hands full with the political instability on Icoun, war is always brewing and Elora must always be ready. While there is a great deal of tolerance and inter mingling, Elora culture works because of it’s Class system. There is a Political Class, merchant class, military class, clerical class etc. You are born into the class of your Parents but can be sponsored to change your social class upon the age of ascension (which varies by your race). Elorian culture is similar to that of Eastern cultures on Earth, with a focus on purpose, craft and honor. Category:Geography